Character Approval/Seraphina Evani
"And in her starry shade I learn't the language of another world." ----1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Seraphina Evani , often called Phi, was born on November 3, 3004 along with her twin, Anatoli Evani- currently aged 14 (elvin counting). Her family, the Evanis, are among the most prominent families in the nobility, known for their powerful telepaths and empaths. Phi was raised in Evenglade, a large mansion (see picture) housing most of the Evanis. Most telepaths in the family are powerful probes, and most empaths work with animals at the sanctuary. Phi and Tol are the first twins in the family, but instead of being rejected, the family has worked hard to fight for twins' rights. Phi's parents, Lady Andromeda Evani and Lord Asher Evani are both powerful telepaths and emissaries for the council. Phi's older sister, Natasha Evani, manifested as an empath and is in the Elite levels of foxfire. She tries not to affiliate with her younger siblings for fear of appearing weak/un-popular at school. When Phi started at Foxfire two years ago (is currently a level four), she found her classes exceedingly easy and boring, easily passing all mid-terms with perfect scores. Magnate Leto promptly promoted her to advanced classes, which she has since passed with flying colors. She is the highest academic achiever in her year, but tries not to show it for fear of rejection. When she first came to Foxfire, she was bullied a lot for her intelligence, forcing her to hide her real personality to all except her closest friends. It all started when people started writing things like, 'freak, or 'weirdo', or 'get out of here' on her locker. She quickly began to hide her talent for school from others who are not close to her. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Phi is bubbly and outgoing, always there to cheer you up. She's good at keeping secrets when necessary, though she can be a bit of a gossip. She always tries to be kind to her peers, although if you mess with her, she will hold a grudge. Phi has a secret passion for creating chaos and pulling pranks, which is not apparent from her slightly Mary-Sue outside. She has a firm sense of what's right and what's wrong, and DESPISES bullying, will be likely to fight (verbally) anyone who unjustly hurts (emotionally or physically) anyone else. When she's angry, Phi often bottles it up, exploding when no one notices. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Phi has long, flowing caramel golden hair woven with lavender and turquoise beads. Her eyes are a shifting grey-blue flecked with gold. She's of an average height with long, strong running legs. She wears simple but stylish clothing with occasional ruffles. Her favorites colors are purple and blue, which often appear in her clothing. Her face is speckled with light freckles, especially around her small nose. She has a subtle but noticeable figure. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Phi is extremely talented at three things- academics, running, and telekinesis. She's also decently experienced at sword-play which she often practices with her brother. She works on novels and poems, occasionally painting characters or settings. Phi dearly wishes she was good at cooking, but she's a lost cause. ----Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying''' • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else '''• Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf ----If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) Inflictor and Empath ---- Category:Approved